1. Technical Field
The present principles relate to cutting boards. More particularly, it relates to a cutting board having an integrated knife sharpener.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Cutting boards having knife sharpeners are known. Present designs of such cutting boards require the knife sharpener to be either part of the handle or part of the board itself. In each of these instances, in order to use the knife sharpener properly, the user must hold the board upright. This means that any food items on the cutting board must be removed first, or alternatively, the knife sharpener used prior to using the cutting board surface. Thus, if the user's knife needs sharpening while cutting food on the cutting surface of the board, the food would need to be removed from the cutting surface before the same could be used. Another drawback of the known cutting boards with knife sharpeners is that they are designed specifically for either a right handed or left handed user, and cannot be configured to accommodate both.
Thus, there is a need for a new and improved integration of a knife sharpener that not only overcomes the above-noted shortfalls of the known art, but is user reconfigurable to accommodate as user's preferred hand of operation.